


Tired of working?

by darkparadise994



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Leather Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise994/pseuds/darkparadise994
Summary: Eiji just craved a hot shower and some cuddles with his favourite person, Ash had another idea.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Tired of working?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourfavspaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavspaghetti/gifts).



> Hi! This is actually my first time writing and posting here, and also my first time writing smut so yeah.. this was inspired by this picture (https://pin.it/1D9jrcF) from the scene where Ash seduces the guards, I couldn't get the picture out of my head and started to imagine it in a different context and here we are!

Fall in Nyc was chilly and beautiful, the concrete jungle so different from home but still uniquely beautiful. Trees changed colors and the aroma of cinnamon and allspice wafted from the bakeries and cafés filling the city with warmth. 

The sun was setting, painting the city with coral hues and the sounds of sirenes could be heard from a distance along with what seemed like a million vehicle. Eiji was at one particular bakery across the building where he shared an apartment with his gorgeous fiancé.

After all the banana fish mess settled down, Eiji decided to move permanently to the states. He was now a big shot photographer and he actually spent a long day with Vogue magazine doing an interview featuring his upcoming gallery. Life was good, he was working full time and he loved his job, he was engaged to the love of his life and soon to be married, there was no more violence and bloodshed, just love and calmness. Exactly what they deserved after all what life threw at them in the past.

With a dozen of freshly baked everything bagels in hand, just how Ash liked them. He waved at the baker and left the store, the little bell ringing after him.  
He crossed the busy street as the lights turned red and finally entered the luxurious condo complex where they lived, heading to the elevator bank and pressing the button to their floor. 

He sighed and shut his eyes, leaning back against the elevator's wall as it moved up smoothly, he was beyond exhausted and he just craved a hot shower and some cuddles with his favourite person.

The elevator finally reached its destination and he fumbled around his pocket to get the keys out.

"Ash, I'm home." He announced with so little energy, usually he's loud and excited but today he just feels so out of it.

He placed the browb bag of bagels on the little bench by the door and took off his coat, scarf and boots. All the while he didn't hear back from Ash, which is weird because the blond texted him when he left work two hours ago, so where is he?

"Ash, darling?" He asked again tentatively as he marched into the living room where there was no Ash. He turned to the kitchen and found a casserole sitting on the countertop that smelled absolutely divine but again there was no Ash. 

He hummed as he stalked to their bedroom where he was sure his fiance would be, loosening his tie and popping open the first and second button of his shirt. 

He knocked slightly on the bedroom door. "Ash, are you in there? I'm coming in." He warned softly and waited a few seconds just in case. Even though they've been together for years now, Eiji respected Ash's privacy and boundaries like a religion. And he always knocked, asked and gave warnings before doing anything. Ash said it was really sweet and that he didn't have ask to enter their bedroom, but Eiji still did it anyway. 

When he didn't hear any objection he pushed the door open and what he found left him gaping.  
Ash was posing like a cat on their bed, clad in nothing but black, tight leather pants. His bare chest pushed slightly down and his back was arched. He had his head resting on one arm, blond locks falling freely into his beautiful face and in the most seductive voice, the one that always made Eiji weak in the knees, he almost moaned it;  
"Are you tired of working, Ei chan?" 

Eiji was frozen on the doorstep, his mind was slow and fuzzy. What he was seeing was too hot to form any coherent thought, leaving him gasping like a fish deprived of water.

"Did I break you, sweetheart." Ash chuckled softly as he slowly rose from bed and walked over to his stunned fiance. He placed his hands on Eiji's shoulders, grounding him to the moment.  
Ash was so hot and attractive in normal circumstances, he didn't even have to try to catch anyone's attention, but now, wearing nothing but these leather pants that were so low on his hips. Eiji found it hard to think clearly as his blood was rushing south. 

"Eiji, you're seriously worrying me now, snap out of it." He clicked his fingers in front of the asian man and Eiji snapped alright.

"Umm, I just..ah wasn't expecting to uh come home to this." He was strangling the words out of his throat and swallowed thickly after juts that one sentence.

"Well, you've been stressing and working so hard lately, I just thought I could help release some pent up energy." Ash tilted his head to the side exposing that pale, graceful neck and Eiji was etching to lean forward and just kiss and lick until he left his mark to the world to see. 

Eiji was pondering his words, and now thinking about it, he was stressed and he wanted a release, he needed it. And Ash was right in front of him, just in reach, so enticing like a siren calling to naïve sailors, the sensation was there and Eiji couldn't wait to drown in him. So he just followed his instinct and leaned forward locking their lips and capturing that velvet mouth into a searing kiss, Ash gasped at the sudden contact and Eiji took advantage to get his tongue inside, licking and exploring like he hadn't done it a thousand time, like it was a first and he was just thirsty to discover this new, overwhelming territory. Ash tastes like chocolate and candy and Eiji is savoring it like he's a starved man. 

He reached his hands around Ash's neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss even more, tingles danced across his entire body as Ash wrapped his long arms around his middle, pulling him flush against himself and closing any gaps between them.  
They broke apart after what felt like an eternity, both gasping hard and holding into each other. 

"Let's move this show to bed, shall we?" Ash smirked and Eiji couldn't wait to wipe that smug expression off his face so he leaned in again and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, it was so hot and full of teeth and tongue then slowly he started to kiss and bite down his jawline making his way to that slender neck, he left a trail of wet kisses and the sounds Ash made was music to his ears. Eiji's hands were everywhere, he pulled at the silky, blond locks. He caressed his soft face and was thrilled to find him flushed. He tweaked those pink, perky nipples which earned him the loudest, sweetest moan. His lower half was buzzing and absentmindedly he ground his crotch into the other's, rocking their bodies back and forth. Melting and fusing their bodies like one. The pleasure was intense and they both gasped and moaned and craved for more. So much more.

Ash's hands were all over him too, unbuttoning his shirt, splaying his warm palms on the expanse of his bare, tan chest. Eiji over the years has gained more muscle and became broader and Ash never missed an opportunity to point out how much he loved it. 

"Eiji, c'mon!" Ash whined in frustration and Eiji smiled smugly. 'Well that's payback I guess' he thought. Nevertheless he started walking them backwards and the moment Ash's crock of knees hit the bed he pushed him down and stood back to admire the view.

Pale skin littered with love bites, chest rising and falling with quickened breaths. He was overwhelmingly beautiful and Eiji voiced it out.  
"You're so beautiful." It was soft, and in the dim light of the nightstand lamp he could still see Ash's complexion blushing. All these years and still so shy when receiving a compliment.

"Stop being sappy and get your ass here." The blond retorted and Eiji complied easily. He draped his body over the blond and they both manverured their way to a comfortable position. Ash was laying back against the headboard, Eiji lying on top of him, his weight comforting and arousing. Ash grapped Eiji by the loosened tie and brought him down to meet his lips yet again, this one was softer and slower, making their hearts pound. Their bodies started moving on their own accord, lost in lust, grounding and grinding against each other like teenagers. 

"Eiji, take it off." Ash moaned as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt completely and pushed the garment off his fiancé's shoulders. Eiji was working on the many buttons of those sinfully tight, leather pants that he wanted to rip off of the blond. The desire was driving them crazy. 

After peeling off all the layers separating them from skin to skin contact, they were finally touching all naked and sweaty and hot, so unbearably hot.

Ash was breathing hard as Eiji lavished his nipples with bites and licks, marking his pale skin easily. Ash was touching his cock, feeling it harden even more in his grasp. Eiji was panting feeling so much pleasure from just his lover's hands around him. They both continued to pleasure each other, touching, kissing, bitting, marking untill they were hard and craving more intimate contact. They both needed it badly.

"I want to get inside you, I want to feel you around me hot and pleasured out, moaning my name." Eiji wasn't thinking clearly anymore, blinded by love or desire he could hardly tell, and Ash was the same, with half lidded eyes and heavy breathing he looked into the Japanese impossibly big eyes now dark with the pupils dilated. 

"Then do it, make me yours." It was more of a whisper than actual talking and with that smoldering, filthy gaze Eiji didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down and kissed the blond as he settled in his favourite spot in the world, just between those lovely, long legs. He teased them both grinding his hard member against Ash's pale thigh. They both moaned loud and continued to grind and kiss for a while untill Ash got frustrated again.  
"Just get to it already, Eiji!" He reached over the nightstand and grapped the bottle of lube and threw it over Eiji, hitting him square in the face which made the other chuckle.  
"Someone is fiesty and here I thought it was about me tonight." He squirted some lube on his fingers and warmed it up before pressing the tip of his finger against Ash's entrance, he teased around the sensitive skin for a while untill he received a death glare from the blond and he pushed the first digit past the tight ring of muscle earnig a gasp from that sinful mouth.

He kept pushing and rubbing the inside of the soft heat where he soon shall be buried in. All the while he leaned over and kissed and sucked on those creamy legs and inner thighs, leaving marks just for him to see. One finger was followed by another and with scissoring motions he expertly stretched out the tight channel. All the time he has Ash writhing and moaning under him, making Eiji lose his mind little by little.

"Eiji, please that's enough. I want you in me." It was so soft and needy and Eiji had to balance himself and lean on the headboard as he felt dizzy with lust.  
"Okay I need you to relax for me, darling." He slowly lubed his cock and guided the head to his personal gate of heaven. Pushing in had them both gasping and when Eiji so torturously slow, was finally engulfed in the velevt heat. He had to breathe deeply and try his hardest to fight the natural instinct to thrust, he had to hold back and wait for Ash to adjust. The last thing he needed was to hurt his angel.

After a few moments, Ash gave his signal by rolling his hips down sensually and Eiji groaned loudly as it made him see stars. He slowly pulled back and pushed in again, setting a gentle pace that gradually gained speed. The sounds of bare skin slapping against each other, the obscene loud moans and groans were making for a sinful symphony. 

"Eiji! Uh.. faster ngh!" Eiji held on these pale legs and wrapped him around his waist, giving Ash leverage to pull him, and then changed his angle a bit. The loud moan he received accompanied by Ash's face. So contoured in deep pleasure and eyes rolled to the back of his head. He knew he hit his sweet spot and so he repeatedly thrust against it over and over and over. 

"Eiji! Eijiii, I can't uh. Ah I'm cumming!" Eiji barely got to touch the blond's hardness and he already ejaculated all over his palm and chest. Eiji couldn't hold back after that. Ash's orgasm was always his doing. His back arched, his head thrown back and his hair was a halo surrounding him, making him look ethereal. He came hard, Ash's tight heat milking him to the last drop. Finally he couldn't hold his weight up anymore and he collapsed forward into his lover's open arms. 

After sex cuddling was nearly as good as the actual sex and Eiji basked in the blond's embrace. So content and so warm. 

"Hum, I really did need that. Thank you for always knowing what I need, love" Eiji kissed the collarbone beneath him and ever so slowly pulled out as he was lax enough.  
"Yeah, you're not as stressed anymore. I hated seeing you being so hard on yourself" Ash kissed the top of his head softly and grinned,  
"What do you say to a bath? I got some of that Epsom salt you like so much." 

Eiji knew where this was headed, it was an invitation for a round two, and honestly he wouldn't say no to that. But.

"Maybe we should rest a little bit first, and replent out energy hum?" He didn't have it in him to stand up and leave Ash's embrace. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

"Sorry, I forgot you're such an old man." Ash laughed as he was jabbed in the side,  
"Says the one who gets low blood pressure if he skips a meal!" Eiji retorted childishly. And they both burst into laughter and hugged each other tighter. And the thought hit Eiji again, he would like to stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's it! If you made it that far please let me know what you think! I'd also really appreciate it if you left kudos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
